


Chain of Command

by coffeeberry



Series: TFA [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Chiss culture, F/M, Multi, Thrass is also mentioned!, Thrawn's past, major references to Thrawn: Treason, minor references to Outbound Flight
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Thrawna i Ar'alani łączyła wspólna przeszłość, ale to Thrawn i Faro mieli widoki na wspólną przyszłość.Thrawn and Ar'alani have a past. Thrawn and Faro might have a future.
Relationships: Ar'alani/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Karyn Faro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Vah'nya/Eli Vanto
Series: TFA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637344
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Chain of Command

Ar’alani stała za zamkniętymi drzwiami i uśmiechała się. Mitth’raw’nuruodo i ta jego komodor byli razem tacy rozkoszni. Zmarszczyła brwi dopiero na dźwięk słów wypowiedzianych w Cheunh. Czy jej dawny protegowany naprawdę niczego się nie nauczył?

Ludzie znacznie różnili się od Chissów. Ar’alani nie była ekspertką w tej dziedzinie, ale miała okazję obserwować porucznika Eli’van’to i te jego umizgi do Vah’nyi. „Mężczyźni!”, pomyślała wtedy Ar’alani. „Tylko jedno im w głowie”. A potem zaczęła dostrzegać coraz to nowe szczegóły, które co rusz wprawiały ją w zdumienie. Nic dziwnego, że Vah’nya zainteresowała się Ivantem – jego zachowanie było bardzo nietypowe.

Teraz Thrawnowi także udzieliło się to ludzkie szaleństwo: miał obsesję na punkcie jednej partnerki, tej niedostępnej. Ar’alani stopniowo przekonywała się do ludzi, a konkretnie: do współpracy z nimi. Nigdy nie była konserwatystką i nie wierzyła w konieczność zachowania „czystości rasy”. Nie widziała problemu w tym, żeby Chissowie i ludzie dobierali się w pary. Niemniej jednak spostrzegła u ludzi pewną niedobrą cechę, która skłaniała ich do rozbijania w drobny mak przyjętego porządku i czerpania z tego niemałej radości. Zdawać by się mogło, że ludzie celowo obierali na obiekt swoich westchnień osobę, do której – z różnych powodów – zalecać się nie powinni.

Na chissańskich okrętach tabu stanowiły nawigatorki. Z tego, co Ar’alani zdołała się dowiedzieć o ludziach i ich imperialnej flocie, wynikało, że oficerowie, szczególnie jeśli ich relacje regulowała służbowa hierarchia, nie mogli zawiązywać ze sobą romantycznych czy erotycznych więzi. Co nie znaczyło wcale, że takich jednostek nie ciągnęło ku sobie, wprost przeciwnie! I to właśnie, zdaniem Ar’alani, było bardzo niezdrowe.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo zdawał się przestrzegać tych zasad, a przynajmniej stwarzał takie wrażenie, jednak Ar’alani znała go na tyle dobrze, by wyczuć jego wewnętrzny konflikt i chęć buntu. Pod tym względem, niestety, Thrawn przypominał ludzi. Nic dziwnego, że ten gatunek tak bardzo przypadł mu do gustu. Pragnął _g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_ głównie dlatego, że tutaj, w Galaktycznym Imperium, coś takiego było zabronione. Gdyby nadal służył w CEDF, prawdopodobnie zacząłby postulować odejście od tej tradycji. Kto wie, może zechciałby wtedy zadawać się z cywilami?

 _G'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_ pomagało unormować stosunki między przywódcami i ich podwładnymi na chissańskich statkach. Nie służyło wyłącznie zaspokojeniu niskich potrzeb, lecz wprowadzało ład i umacniało hierarchię. Obie strony trzymały się ściśle swoich ról, a poza tym, nie było możliwości „zamiany miejsc”. Doświadczonych dowódców nie przesuwano na niższe stanowiska, a młodszych nie wywyższano z dnia na dzień: musieli sobie wpierw zapracować na zawodowy i społeczny awans.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo wybrał szybszą drogę wojskowej kariery – w strukturach innej armii. W gruncie rzeczy, ze znanych jej Chissów tylko on mógł się odnaleźć w takiej sytuacji – miał w sobie to coś, co sprawiało, że ludzie w miarę łatwo mu ulegali, i był na tyle sprytny, by wykorzystać swoje naturalne predyspozycje i starannie ukryć swoje słabości. Miał też wyjątkowo silną wolę i nie pozwoliłby się przemienić w marionetkę Palpatine’a.

Jednak istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że Thrawn podporządkuje się wszystkim rozkazom Imperatora, także tym, które będą godzić w interesy Chissów i które, w obiektywnej ocenie, nie wpłyną za dobrze na wewnętrzną politykę zarządzanego przez Palpatine’a państwa. Mitth’raw’nuruodo był nazbyt ambitny, a Imperator niewątpliwie już o tym wiedział i potrafił manipulować swoim „wielkim admirałem”.

Ar’alani nie martwiła się o ludzi – przejmowała się wyłącznie losem jednego Chissa, który – na polecenie Rodów Panujących – dołączył do Galaktycznego Imperium. Gdyby sprawy miały się źle, to ona byłaby pierwszą osobą, która namawiałaby Thrawna do powrotu i która wnioskowałaby o przywrócenie mu jego wcześniejszego statusu. Zarazem chissańska admirał obawiała się, że jej dawny podopieczny mógłby odmówić: nie tylko jej samej, ale też przedstawicielom Rodów. Dlatego tak ważne było przypominanie mu o pierwotnych założeniach jego misji i o jego obowiązkach względem Chissów. Kiedy nie pomagały prośby i groźby, trzeba się było posunąć do podstępu, użyć wszelkich środków i sztuczek, znaleźć słaby punkt i uderzyć.

Kto znał Mitth’raw’nuruodo lepiej niż ona? Może jedynie Mitth’ras’safis, jego rodzony brat. Jednak ten za bardzo chciał chronić Thrawna, by być w stanie grać z nim w tę brutalną grę, ukierunkowaną wyłącznie na zwycięstwo. Mitth’ras’safis umiał zaakceptować porażkę, Ar’alani natomiast nigdy nie oddawała swojemu protegowanemu pola.

Jej początkowym zamiarem było przywołanie Thrawna do porządku poprzez przypomnienie mu o _g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_. Później spostrzegła, że więź między nią a nim z czasem osłabła i że Thrawn nie potrafił wypełnić powstałej w tym miejscu pustki, inicjując nową _g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_ , tym razem z własną protegowaną. Ar’alani zrozumiała wówczas, że odejście od chissańskiej tradycji oddaliło Thrawna od Dynastii Chissów. Zapominając o rodzimej kulturze, Mitth’raw’nuruodo – czy jak powinna go tutaj nazywać: _Thrawn_ – z własnej woli zrywał ze swoim pochodzeniem i stawał się prawdziwym banitą. Najgorszą rzeczą, jaka mogła się przydarzyć, byłoby to, gdyby Thrawn uległ asymilacji. Nie był człowiekiem, dlaczego próbował go udawać, zamiast czuć dumę z bycia Chissem? Czy wiązało się to jakoś z jego dziwaczną fascynacją ludźmi?

A może… może Thrawn chciał się przypodobać komodor Faro i starał się dopasować do ludzkich standardów i jej wizji idealnego dowódcy? Zdecydowanie coś było na rzeczy: te ich ukradkowe spojrzenia i wymieniane na mostku uśmiechy. _Uwodzenie_. Typowo ludzkie zachowanie.

Ar’alani pokręciła głową. Dobrze, że jakoś zaradziła rozprzestrzenianiu się tego ludzkiego szaleństwa: nierzeczywistych, nieosiągalnych fantazji. Tym bardziej, że w tej sytuacji istniało jedno proste rozwiązanie: _sasacun'eisi bah g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_. Ale kiedy Mitth’raw’nuruodo i Karyn Faro byli już na dobrej drodze, by ustanowić wspólnie rytualną więź, Thrawn, swoim zwyczajem, postawił cały tradycyjny porządek na głowie. Przypomniał sobie, że istniały jeszcze inne rodzaje więzi, te z których dowódcy chissańskiej floty dobrowolnie rezygnowali, i uznał, że jego te ograniczenia nie dotyczą. Oczywiście, komodor Faro nie miała pojęcia o tym, jak bardzo jej admirał zmodyfikował rytuał, by dopasować go do swoich aktualnych potrzeb.

Odpowiedzialny dowódca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego pragnienia w takiej sytuacji nie są najważniejsze – że liczy się przede wszystkim dobro protegowanego. Ar’alani, chociażby, lubiła Thrawna, ale nie postrzegała go nigdy, jako „tego jedynego”, „partnera na całe życie”. Poświęcała mu wiele uwagi – bo tego potrzebował. Mitth’raw’nuruodo nie umiał tworzyć zwyczajnych więzi: zawierać przyjaźni czy znajdować partnerek na dłużej niż tylko jedną noc. Kiedy został jej protegowanym, Ar’alani zaproponowała mu _g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_. Ta więź nie miała mu zastąpić innych, potencjalnych, lecz pokazać mu, że bliskość innej osoby była w istocie czymś dobrym. Że okazywanie troski i zaufania było ważne. Ich seks, Ar’alani musiała to przyznać, był wyśmienity. Thrawn bardzo się do tego przykładał – jakby postawił sobie za punkt honoru bycie perfekcyjnym kochankiem. Tak naprawdę jednak nie chodziło mu o bliskość, lecz o coś innego: o uznanie. Łaknął pochwał.

Wystarczyło, że jakiś człowiek, a najlepiej ludzka kobieta obdarzyła go swym zainteresowaniem, a Mitth’raw’nuruodo od razu zaczynał prężyć muskuły i popisywać się swym intelektem. Powierzenie mu dowództwa nad statkiem pełnym ludzi, którzy, rozeznawszy się w jego kompetencjach, wpatrywali się w niego z uwielbieniem, groziło potencjalną katastrofą. Thrawn, chcąc jeszcze bardziej zaimponować swoim podwładnym, a szczególnie pięknej komodor Faro, mógł w pewnym momencie stracić kontrolę: nad sobą i swoim ego, a następnie nad sytuacją na polu bitwy. W końcu natrafiłby na swojego pierwszego niezrozumianego, niedocenionego przeciwnika i odniósłby sromotną klęskę.

Dobrze, gdyby u jego boku stała przez cały ten czas jakaś trzeźwo myśląca osoba – komodor Faro, na przykład? Temu miała służyć zaszczytna funkcja protegowanych – przypominaniu dowódcom, że byli odpowiedzialni za los swoich podkomendnych. Za ich życie, w pierwszym rzędzie, ale też za ich rozwój.

Ar’alani wiedziała dobrze, że niewłaściwym traktowaniem dało się zepsuć swoich podopiecznych. Nawigatorki, chociażby, były takim szczególnym przypadkiem: dziećmi, obciążonymi wieloma obowiązkami i ogromną odpowiedzialnością. Trzeba było należycie wyważyć troskę o nie i surowość względem nich: nie być wobec nich nadto pobłażliwym, ale też umieć okazać im czułość, której potrzebowały. Nie każdy dowódca potrafił być dobrym opiekunem, a nie każdy opiekun – dobrym dowódcą.

Ona sama, w swoim przekonaniu, umiała połączyć te dwie role. Sprawy jednak komplikowały się, kiedy ów podział załogi, na dorosłych i dzieci, przestawał być oczywisty. Vah’nya, na przykład, była już dorosła i tak też należało ją traktować, pomimo tego, że wciąż pełniła rolę nawigatorki. Prawnie pełnoletni Eli’van’to musiał się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, a w Cheunh wyrażał się jak kilkulatek, co sprawiało, że Ar’alani klasyfikowała go w myślach jako „męską nawigatorkę”, czyli osobę, której przyznano szczególną funkcję ze względu na posiadane zdolności – w tym przypadku nie chodziło o umiejętność posługiwania się „drugim wzrokiem”, lecz o analityczny umysł. Prawdopodobnie też okrągła, młodo wyglądająca twarz Ivanta i jego niewysoki wzrost wzmacniały to wrażenie: że Thrawn przydzielił jej jako pomocnika ludzkie _dziecko_ , którym chissańska admirał powinna była się zaopiekować.

Ar’alani nie lubiła nieporządku, ale przystosowała się do nowych warunków pracy i sądziła, że do innego rodzaju transgresji, przemieszania ról, już nie dojdzie. A jednak, goszcząc na _Chimaerze_ , znalazła się w jeszcze mniej komfortowej dla niej sytuacji: owszem, wedle chissańskiego prawa, była zwierzchniczką Thrawna, lecz nie podległych mu ludzi, zaś sam Thrawn niekoniecznie chciał się jej podporządkować, podkreślając to, że przebywali teraz na terenie Galaktycznego Imperium.

Wykorzystywał swoją „podwójną tożsamość”, by uchylać się od służby Chissom, gdy było mu to na rękę. Tym samym dostarczał swoim oponentom, Chaf'orm'bintrano i innym, argumentów za tym, by go wygnać, tym razem naprawdę. Ar’alani coraz trudniej było go bronić, odkąd jako imperialny wielki admirał przestał składać jej regularne raporty i zamiast tego wysyłał jej jedynie dość szczątkowe informacje na temat Grysków. Oficjalnie tłumaczyła to koniecznością ograniczenia transmisji danych, by zapobiec dekonspiracji Thrawna jako ich agenta, ale nie tylko ona wiedziała już, że Thrawn ich porzucił, by nie rzec wprost i być może na wyrost: „zdradził” ich.

 _Sługa, który ma dwóch mocodawców i którego lojalność jest rozchwiana, nie jest żadnym sługą_. Thrawn, dla własnego dobra, powinien był opowiedzieć się po jednej ze stron – jeśli nie chciał dłużej reprezentować Chissów, mógł przystać do Imperium, ostatecznie. Nie był jednak w stanie, jak mu się wydawało, walczyć za ludzi i za Chissów równocześnie – musiał w końcu wybrać, co było dla niego ważniejsze, o kim myślał, mówiąc „my”.

Gdy się kochali, Ar’alani była bliska orgazmu i zwycięstwa: wierzyła w to, że Thrawn chciał wrócić do niej i do Chissów. A później dostrzegła jego smutny wzrok, gdy popatrzył na swoją podwładną i protegowaną, komodor Faro. Przyszedł jej wówczas do głowy genialny, w jej przekonaniu, pomysł: postanowiła mu udowodnić, że mógł mieć tę kobietę i zawiązać z nią _g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_.

Faro, jak spostrzegła Ar’alani, była dobrą oficer i z pewnością znalazłoby się dla niej miejsce w CEDF. Jednak tej kobiety, swojej ukochanej protegowanej, Thrawn nie zamierzał odstąpić nikomu, nawet Ar’alani, a może – _szczególnie_ Ar’alani. Czuł gniew i zazdrość, kiedy Ar’alani całowała różane usta Karyn Faro. A potem pieprzył Ar’alani tak, jakby ta była _substytutem_ jego protegowanej. Ar’alani poczuła się tym urażona, lecz przełknęła swoją dumę, mając przed sobą ważniejszy cel.

Thrawn nie panował nad sobą – pragnął Karyn, a ta gotowa była mu się oddać. Złamaliby oboje imperialny regulamin – na co w owej chwili liczyła Ar’alani. By uspokoić sumienie, potrzebowali honorowego wyjścia, a Ar’alani chciała im je wskazać: CEDF i służbę Dynastii Chissów. Mitth’raw’nuruodo, jako chissański admirał, miałby prawo utrzymywać rytualną więź ze swoją protegowaną. Ba, właściwie, wyczuwając pociąg, jaki Faro względem niego przejawiała, Thrawn nie miał innego wyboru: mógł jej zaproponować _g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_ , albo oddalić ją ze swojego statku.

Imperialna flota dawała mu jedynie tę drugą możliwość. Powinien niezwłocznie odesłać piękną komodor i zapomnieć o niej. Sęk w tym, że nie potrafił tego zrobić. I cierpiał. Oboje cierpieli – on i Faro.

Postanowiła im pomóc. Może to była litość, a może wciąż wyrachowanie – Ar’alani nie umiała tego stwierdzić. Najpierw spróbowała skusić Faro, przyciągnąć ją do siebie. Była niemal pewna, że Thrawn nie odda jej swojej protegowanej, nie bez walki. Żywiła też przekonanie, że Karyn nie odejdzie od Thrawna z własnej woli – może połączyła ich miłość, a może wierność i lojalność, niemniej jednak zawiązała się między nimi silna więź – emocjonalna, nieoficjalna, nierytualna.

Taką więź dało się, oczywiście, zastąpić inną więzią; co więcej, trzeba było tak postąpić, w przeciwnym bowiem razie… efekt takiego zaniechania można było zaobserwować na przykładzie samego Thrawna. Brakowało mu _g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_ i zaczął fantazjować o Karyn Faro.

Potrzebował bliskości, w jakimkolwiek jej przejawie. Ar’alani odczuła to na sobie, podczas _sasacun'eisi bah g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_ : to było nieme błaganie o przywrócenie komfortu, bezpieczeństwa… i poczucia przynależności. To był nietypowy seks – Ar’alani wiedziała, że jej partner myślał przez cały ten czas o innej i że dręczyło go to, że nie mógł jej mieć: tamtej, niedostępnej kobiety. Chwilami Chissanka czuła się tak, jak dawniej: wtedy też młody Mitth’raw’nuruodo uciekał gdzieś myślami, a ona musiała przywoływać go do porządku. Tym razem jednak najwyraźniej skumulował w sobie więcej frustracji i ich seks… krótko mówiąc, zaczął odbiegać od zwykłej, rytualnej formy.

Z początku Ar’alani łudziła się, że oznaczało to, że Thrawn potrzebował _jej_ , przedstawicielki Chissów, kogoś dobrze znanego i bliskiego. Później zrozumiała, że po prostu dał upust swoim emocjom i odreagował, posługując się nią… jak narzędziem. To zabolało. Mogła powtarzać sobie w myślach, że Thrawn nie miał nikogo innego i że tylko ona w tej sytuacji była dostępną dla niego partnerką; co, niestety, nie znaczyło, że była jego wymarzoną kobietą.

To również wprawiło ją w dyskomfort – na chissańskim okręcie nie było większego zaszczytu, niż dzielenie łoża swego dowódcy i jedynie ktoś taki, jak Thrawn, mógł fantazjować o innych – na dodatek ludzkich! – kobietach, kiedy był z Ar’alani. Zaś jedynie Ar’alani, wiedząc o tym, potrafiła to tolerować. Chociaż, by nie zwariować przez niego, potrzebowała też innych kochanków, którzy należycie ją traktowali. Niemniej jednak, gdyby Ar’alani kierowała się emocjami, a nie rozsądkiem, już dawno temu przekazałaby „kłopotliwego komandora” komuś innemu.

Być może, kiedy myślała o tym teraz, to, że przebywając sam na sam z Thrawnem, nie czuła się równie dobrze, jak z innymi swoimi protegowanymi, przyczyniło się do tego, że przystała na jego szalony pomysł i zaaprobowała tę jego wywiadowczą misję. Mogło być też tak, spekulowała, że Thrawn zachowywał się tak celowo, by sprowokować taką, a nie inną jej reakcję. Zmanipulował ją, innymi słowy.

To, co obecnie działo się za drzwiami jego sypialni, wydawało się szczere i spontaniczne. Faro z pewnością tak to odbierała. Nie miała pojęcia o tym, jak przebiegły i bezwzględny bywał Thrawn, kiedy coś sobie zamierzył.

To także było argumentem za tym, by ściągnąć jego i ją do Przestrzeni Chissów, tam, gdzie Ar’alani mogła mieć na nich oko – a nawet: dwoje oczu.


End file.
